Jarley: The First Duet
by gleekkissesxo
Summary: Jarley One Shot. Jake has a crush on Marley and isn't afraid to show it. Marley has a crush on Jake and keeps it to herself. But with it being 'Love Week' in Glee club, Marley is forced to interact with Jake in a way which will make her secret love slip.


BRING! The bell had just rang for the end of the day, signalling home time to most pupils, but to Marley, it meant Glee club. Marley strolled into Glee club, dreading to find out what Mr Schue had planned for her for 'Love Week'.

"Hey Marls, it's Love Week, it's like fate isn't it?" Jake said with a flirty has been hitting on Marley ever since they first started Glee, Marley pretended it annoyed her, but deep down, she really had a crush in him.

"It's Marley, not Marls, Jake. Yeah it's Love Week and no, it's not fate." Marley replied, sighing.

"Oh come on, Marls," Make winked, "it's Valentines Day on Thursday, cheer up a bit!" Jake encouraged.

"Eh, Valentines Day is so commercialised, it's boring now." Marley said, bluntly.

"I know what will cheer you up, we should sing our first duet together this week! That'd be perfect!" Jake beamed.

Marley really did not want to sing with Jake, because she'd get lost in those big beautiful brown eyes, be charmed by his irresistible smile and end up caving in and telling him how she really felt, and she couldn't deal with the humiliation of rejection.

"No, no, noooo! We are definitely NOT singing together this week, just NO! I can't!" Marley stated, sternly.

"Too bad Marley, your the first pairing, Jake, why don't you pick a song out of this hat?" Mr Schue announced as he entered the room.

"WHAT!" Marley exclaimed the same time as Jake said "Thanks Mr Schue!"

"Soooooo... What song did you pick?" Mr Schue questioned.

"Yes! It's 2 songs actually, like joined together, Crazy/U Drive Me Crazy by Aerosmith and Britney Spears." Jake exclaimed.

"Hmm, if I have to.." Marley complained.

"Yep, you do!" Jake said, happily.

The guitar started to play in the background and Marley takes a deep breath . "Baby, I'm so into you, you got that something what can I do?" Marley sang, perfectly, her and Jake were sitting on separate stools, she was sitting as far as she can from him while still trying to make the performance look like a comfortable duet.

"Baby, you spin me around, the earth is moving but I can't feel the ground" Marley continued, her eyes carefully shut.

"Ohhh, that kind of lovin', turns a man into a slave, ohhh, that kind of lovin', sends a man right to his prey!" Jake sang, effortlessly.

Marley was shocked that Jake's voice was so loud, considering when she closed her eyes and started singing he was at least at the other end of the piano, so when she opened her eyes she was surprised to see him about 10 inches away from her.

"You know I'm crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby, crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby ..." The both cantillated.

"Tell me, your so into me, that I'm the only, one you will see." Jake beamed.

"Tell meeeee, I'm not in the bluuuue, that I'm not wasting my feelings on youuuu!" Marley let the words just flow from her mouth, without a care in the world now, that's what Jake did to her. Marley was unaware that Jake had shifted his stool a few inches closer to her.

"Every time I look at you," Jake breathed out, "my heart is jumping, what can I do?" They both sang in perfect harmony.

"You drive me crazy" Jake sang while Marley sang "I just can't sleep" over him, the lyrics fitting in perfectly.

"Crazy, crazy," Jake sang and again, Marley sang different lyrics "I'm in too deep"

"You know I'm crazy and it feels alright, baby thinking of you keeps me up all night!" The sang together, amazingly.

"You know I'm crazy, crazy, crazy for you, baby," all of a sudden, Jake leant in to kiss Marley, their faces were no where near touching but enough for everyone to tell they were going to kiss.

"Crazy, crazy, crazy," the song started to slow down and Jake leant in closer. 'Oh god, he's going to kiss me in front of everyone here!' Marley thought to herself.

"For you, babyyyy!" The song ended and their lips brushed against each others, instantly, Marley felt sparks, fireworks, to be exact, and she knew that Jake had too. Jake pressed their lips together and they fit together like a jigsaw. Marley finally moved her lips and seemed to block out everyone else in the room, which was extreme as Unique, Sugar, Artie, Joe, Sam, Kitty, Brittany, Blaine, Tina and Mr Schue were all there. They soon broke apart after they both heard an awkward cough from Unique and Sugar saying "Hey, get a room, lovebirds!". Everything was perfect until Kitty chipped in,

"Be careful, Jake, putting your tongue down her throat and with the size of her mom she'd probably eat it!" And with that, Kitty stormed off in a jealous rage.

"Just ignore her babe, your perfect and your mom is the kindest person ever!" Jake whispers, causing Marley to blush uncontrollably and put her head down.

"So, who wants to go next?" Mr Schue asked, as Marley and Jake sit down together.

"Me and Brittany!" Sam shouted out.

"Ok then, come and pick your song!" Mr Schue replied.

"Something Stupid by Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman" Brittany read out.

As the song started, Jake linked hands with Marley and kissed her temple, both of them being at their happiest.


End file.
